The new Petunia hybrid cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Petunia varieties with interesting flower color patterns. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during August of 2013.
The seed parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 13-7416’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, propriety variety referred to as Petunia ‘cv. 13-7452’. The new variety was discovered in May of 2014 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2013 crossing, in a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DPECAPNKLC’ was first performed by terminal vegetative cuttings during May of 2014, at a greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. Subsequent asexual propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in more than 25 successive generations. ‘DPECAPNKLC’ was first made available to the public Oct. 1, 2017 in Taiwan. This was a sale by the inventor or one who obtained the claimed invention directly or indirectly from the inventor. This public disclosure falls within the exception allowed under 102(b)(1).